


Two of Us

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Han Solo's A+ Parenting, M/M, Not fallen Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe is joining the Resistance and meeting his lover for the first time
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).



> For Idril, my partner in crime. 
> 
> Whatever you need it for, I hope it will bring you some comfort.

The backdoor of the ship opened and Poe Dameron was suddenly blinded by the light of the sun of D’Qar, his new home, he didn’t know for how long but Poe didn’t care. Because for the first time since he left Yavin 4 to sign for the Republic Fleet, Poe felt like he was where he belonged. It had been difficult for him to admit that he didn’t feel as much at his place as a Republic pilot as he always thought he would feel. 

He didn’t doubt his desire to follow his mother’s steps and to become a pilot, to flee across the Galaxy to help people in need. But he landed in Coruscant, alone, without his father, without his best friend. It took more than a few months for Poe to adapt to his new life and Poe gladly admitted that he had to thank Jessika Pava for that. They bound over their love for ships and soon, both became inseparables. So Poe was glad that she followed him in their new adventure. 

It didn’t take long for them to decide to leave the Navy Fleet and join the Resistance. The idea was already in their mind for a few months, since Poe’s best friend told him his intention to join the Resistance. Both pilots wanted to wait, to see if the Republic would do the right thing and finally recognize that there was a threat growing in the Unknown Territories. Unfortunately for their Galaxy, the Senate refused to admit it and Poe and Jessika didn’t have any illusions anymore. If they wanted to do something useful, they needed to resign and join the only people doing something right now, the Resistance. 

Leia Organa spent the last months recruiting in the shadows among the Senate and the Republic Institutions. In the last three months, with the help of Jessika and Poe, she managed to convince a hundred of young people, the best among their pilots, diplomats and mechanics. People would say that it wasn’t that much but for Leia Organa, it was enough. And Poe was ready to believe her. 

That morning, they all climbed aboard the Millennium Falcon, ready to leave the Republic they pledged allegiance to, hoping to save it. All along the trip, Poe could feel the excitement coming from his now comrades, all of them realizing that they were making history. Poe was excited too. But he admitted that his excitement was for a complete another reason. A reason called Ben Solo. 

For the first time in four years, since Ben left for the Jedi Academy of Luke Skywalker, since Poe left for the Navy Fleet, they would be together again. His best friend would be at his side again. Both of them would finally live the dream of their younglings’ self. Fighting together, side by side for the Galaxy. Becoming the heroes they parents were once. 

But for the first time in his life, Poe and Ben would meet, knowing that they were loved by the other one, not anymore only as a best friend, but also as a lover. Poe was still unsure how everything happened, how they confessed to each other. He just remembered Ben calling him late one night, telling him about his decision to leave the Jedi to join the essential fight. Poe protested, feeling for the first time the fear to lose Ben. Ben was supposed to be in safety with the powerful Jedi Master Luke Skywalker to protect him. Not running from place to place in the Galaxy, fighting for real that time. He wasn’t supposed to do that without Poe to protect him. 

But Ben didn’t ask for his permission and he told him. He just wanted to tell it to Poe because it was an important decision, maybe the most important decision of his life, the first he truly took by himself and he wanted to share it with Poe. And also to see Poe one last time, if anything happened to him. He ended the call with one last smile and his deep voice confessing his love to Poe, the young pilot left speechless and in tears, his eyes glued to where Ben’s face appeared a few seconds earlier. 

It took five days for Poe’s anger to tone down, after he left a hundred of angry calls in Ben’s comm. It took him another three days to realize that Ben Solo confessed his love for him. And it took him another four days to realize that he never said it back. And he couldn’t live knowing that Ben could die without knowing that Poe loved him too, more than anybody loved him before. Even Han Solo. But maybe the old smuggler didn’t need to hear that. Poe would like to avoid the embarrassment for Ben to see his father and his lover fighting for his honor. 

So Poe left one last message in Ben’s comm, fearing that the man would never get it. There was no more anger left in Poe’s body. Just love. The same love which consumed him for the last years since he was separated from Ben, realizing that he didn’t want to live a life without Ben. The same love which took twenty years for them to build. The same love, Poe hoped, that would blossom in the next sixty years of their life. 

Poe didn’t get an answer for twelve days and it was the longest days of his life. Until that morning when a written message appeared in his comm, Ben professed his love a new time. In the next few months, both men talked through written messages, Ben explaining that it was safer for both of them now that the Resistance was considered as a terrorist organization by the Republic. It was little but Poe cherished these little signs of Ben, the young man still being alive. 

Now Poe was coming to Ben, impatient to see him for the first time in months, to hear his deep voice for the first time in months, to touch him. For the first time in years. Now Poe and Ben knew their feelings. They were both ready for that new part of their lives. Their life. Together. Until the end. And Poe was here now to be sure that this end would come later than sooner. Poe refused to miss his chance of loving Ben like he should be. Like Poe always dreamt to love him. Today was the first day of everything. 

Poe stepped outside with Jessika at his side, both of them standing behind Leia Organa. Poe saw with surprise his father appearing, Kes Dameron spotting his son and sharing a playful wink with him. Poe couldn’t hold back a smile. It looked like he really needed to be there. Ben and Kes were there and it was enough to make this place his new home. 

Kes and Leia shared few words, Kes welcoming his old friend before handing the command to her. They all knew that Leia Organa was the only one carved to be their leader in that war. The ex-Senator offered a smile to the small but actually impressive crew assembled to welcome her and their new brothers in arms. Poe tried to spot Ben in that crowd and it shouldn’t be that difficult since the man grew two heads taller than Poe and most of the people assembled there. 

But after long seconds scanning the crowd, Poe had to resign himself. Ben wasn’t there. The young man wasn’t there to welcome him at his side and Poe felt suddenly nausea rising into his throat, wondering if he didn’t project himself too much. Maybe Ben loved him yes, but not as much as Poe thought. The young pilot was lost in his sad thought when his father appeared before him. 

“Hey boy!” whispered Kes with a bright smile, his finger lifting up Poe’s chin and the young man swallowed back his tears before smiling to his father, hugging him and sighing with relief. 

“Hi Dad!” whispered Poe, burying his nose in Kes’ neck and he felt his father’s arms tightening around him, cherishing to feel back his son against him. 

They stayed like that for long seconds until Jessika coughed impatiently and Poe took a step back before presenting his friend to his father. Poe had to smile when the young girl didn’t wait a minute to harrass his father with questions about his pathfinder’s career. Kes laughed, appreciating the admiration coming from Jessika before answering the best he could between the ramble of the young pilot. 

Poe tried to smile before Jessika’s enthusiasm but his mind couldn’t stop to think about the person who should be there and wasn’t. Poe didn’t realize that someone came to his side when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and when he looked up, Han Solo’s legendary smirk appeared. 

“Was expecting someone else boy?” grinned Han and Poe tried to hide his blush. He suspected Han Solo to know exactly what was the new status between Ben and he. Poe always felt like the old smuggler knew something about them even before both of them realized their own feelings. At least, it was good to realize that Han didn’t want to kill him. But maybe it wasn’t mattering anymore. Because Ben was still not there. “Hey Dameron!” called Han and Kes stopped talking to Jessika to look at his old friend. “Where is my boy?” asked the smuggler with a smirk and the old Pathfinder sighed. 

“Where do you think he is? Training, like usual.” answered Kes, slightly bothered and Poe wondered how many times Ben managed to frustrate his father in the last months. When he wanted to be, Ben could be a real brat. But Kes knew that since Ben’s childhood. And since Ben’s childhood, he couldn’t help to still be fond of the boy, even if he was a little reckless devil. 

“I think your boy would like to see my boy.” smirked Han and Kes chuckled, Jessika joining him when Poe blushed. 

Kes nodded before making a sign to two young women. One of them was small with dark hair tied in two buns on each side of her head, reminding Poe Leia Organa’s hairstyle in the old holos that Ben and he were watching when they were boys. The other woman was a little bit taller with bright blue eyes and two long blond braids. Both looked at Poe with a bright grin and the young pilot couldn’t help to smile back to them, their happiness being contagious. 

“Tallie! Rose!” smiled fondly Kes and Poe could feel the affection of his father for them. It meant he could trust them instantly. “That’s Jessika Pava.” he presented Poe’s companion before smiling proudly while showing Poe. “And that’s my son Poe.” he added, an arm wrapped around Poe’s shoulders. 

“Yeah, we know.” laughed Rose before taking Poe’s hand, the young man frowning when the young woman pulled on his hand to obligate him to follow her. 

“Ben will be sad to have missed your arrival.” added Tallie, taking Poe’s other hand to lead him towards the forest. 

Poe felt his heart beating stronger into his chest when he heard Ben’s name. 

“Ben talked about me?” asked Poe, trying to hold back his grin but he couldn’t help to feel his chest warming.

“Oh yes!” laughed Rose. “He can’t shut up about you.” she added with a wink and Poe’s cheeks hurt with the bright grin which slid on his lips.

“I suspect Rose’s sister is threatening him to electrocute him if he doesn’t shut up about you when they’re working together.” added Tallie and Rose nodded before both girls laughed loudly.

“I could steal her that idea when Poe isn’t shutting up about Ben.” smirked Jessika, walking at Poe’s side and the young pilot threw her a dark glance but he felt like he should accept that he was now in inferiority and Ben and he would become the favourite target of the girls in the future. Poe could accept that. As long as Ben would be with him. 

Poe let the girls lead them, knowing that they were bringing him to Ben and the young pilot tried to relax while the girls were chatting, mostly making fun about Ben and he. Poe felt his whole body buzzing with anticipation and excitement. He would see Ben again. Finally. After months dreaming about their reunion, Poe was finally close to feeling Ben back with him. 

Poe actually heard Ben before seeing him, the sounds of his not-yet-but-soon lover grunting due to his training settling into Poe’s stomach and Poe blushed, realizing that a certain part of his anatomy was even more impatient to see Ben than his heart. 

Rose and Tallie let go of his hands before they stepped in a clearing, the sun shining through the leafs, enlightening with beauty the scene displayed in front of their eyes. Two opponents were facing each other, a staff in their hands. On the left, there was a mature woman, maybe fifty years old. Her curly ginger hair was shining with few strands of silver in it and Poe could see her freckles appearing on her tanned skin thanks to the sun. Her face was a mask of determination and her dark eyes were piercing through the face of his opponent. 

His opponent was much taller than her, bigger too with black shining hair stuck to his face due to the sweat. His whole body was glistening with sweat and Poe couldn’t tear off his eyes from the muscles of his arms, wondering how it would feel to have them wrapped around his smaller frame. The young man had his eyes blinded by a fold but Poe could recognize those full lips and this strong nose. It was Ben. He was finally back at Ben’s side. 

Both opponents weren’t moving until suddenly the woman attacked, Ben moving with a deadly grace to avoid the staff. Poe observed Ben’s body expressing the whole strength he gained while being away, his strong legs moving fast to avoid the hits of his enemy. Poe felt his throat going dry and his cock hardening when he spotted Ben’s arse molded in indecent leather trousers. Poe’s whole body and heart were actually aching to feel Ben being his and only his. 

Poe saw Ben stopping his hypnotic dance before turning his head right towards where Poe was standing. In the following second, his opponent hit him with her staff and sent him flying on the ground. Poe reacted by instinct and ran to Ben’s side. 

“You’re dead.” breathed out the woman, her staff resting against Ben’s throat. 

Poe appeared behind her, his face looking down at Ben, worried. The young man took off his blindfold before spotting Poe, his face cracking in a dorky bright smile and Poe felt his whole body buzzing with love. Ben might have become a very attractive beast during their separation, he still was the young dork Poe felt in love with. 

“I’m okay with that if it’s what is expecting me in the afterlife.” answered Ben, his eyes burning through Poe’s face and the young pilot used all his will to not throw himself on Ben. 

“I hope you’re not hurting my boy, Enfys.” screamed someone through the clearing and Poe recognized Han Solo’s voice. 

“No more than he can handle.” answered the woman before taking off her staff from Ben’s throat, throwing a look to Poe.

“Poe! That is Enfys.” presented Ben, catching up his breath, still on the floor. 

“So that you.” chuckled Enfys, her whole face looking softer than when she was fighting Ben. “You’re right.” added Enfys, looking down at Ben. “He is cute.” she said with a wink for Poe and the young man blushed while Ben was laughing, still on the floor. 

“I know.” grinned proudly Ben and Poe couldn’t hold back his smile, his stomach buzzing with pride, realizing that Ben never stopped talking about him to people mattering obviously to him. He was as much in their relationship as Poe was. 

Enfys gave her hand to Ben and the young man took it, hopping on his feet. The woman messed Ben’s wet hair before walking away, leaving both men alone. For the first time in years. 

Now that they were alone, Poe admitted he didn’t know what to do, to say. A million things went through his head. His heart wanting to scream his love to Ben. His body wanting to feel Ben’s lips against his for the first time in his life. 

Ben was there, standing front of him, his sweaty strong chest attracting Poe’s eyes against his own will. Poe could feel his lover’s dark eyes piercing through his face, looking in awe like he couldn’t believe for Poe to truly be there. He could see Ben’s big grin, showing his crooked teeth. Poe felt tears burning in his eyes. He imagined that moment for months. But nothing could have prepared him for the maelstrom of feelings he was experiencing right now. 

“So!” breathed out Ben and Poe almost moaned when he heard again that deep voice, slightly out of breath, his mind racing with the other situations which could make Ben breathless. 

“Who talks first?” asked back Poe with a playful smile.

Poe saw a big grin enlightening Ben’s face before this one grabbed Poe’s jaws into his hands, dragging the young man to his lips. Poe sighed when he felt Ben’s mouth against his. From all he imagined, nothing could have made justice to that moment. It was perfect. Because Ben was real. 

Poe opened his lips, letting Ben’s tongue probing his mouth with hunger. Poe didn’t waste time and wrapped his arms around Ben’s neck, his fingers sliding into Ben’s wet hair, his body pushing against Ben. Ben was probably more exhausted than he looked like because suddenly his knees gave up and both men fell on the ground. Though it didn’t stop them.

One of Ben’s legs slid between Poe’s and Poe gasped when he felt his cock brushing against Ben’s. Ben took the opportunity to deepen their kiss and soon, Poe could feel nothing else than Ben, like the man was penetrating his whole body to nest into his chest, entwining their both souls. Poe felt Ben’s hands sliding on his arse, pushing him harder against his own pelvis and Poe moaned into his lover’s mouth, his fingers aching to feel more of Ben’s naked skin. 

“Dameron! You have three seconds to climb down from my son.” screamed Han Solo through the clearing and even if Poe heard him, it was more difficult to obey than it looked like. 

And Ben obviously didn’t have any attention to obey either. 

“One!” grumbled Han and Ben tightened his arms around Poe. A true brat! “Two.” counted again the old smuggler and Poe’s hands slid on Ben’s chest, the young man moaning when he felt the muscles under his fingers. “Three!” finished Han. “I have a blaster, boys!” added the smuggler and Poe could hear everybody chuckling around them.

“Dad!” whined Ben, finally tearing his lips apart from Poe’s. “You’re embarrassing me.” he added, throwing a dark glance to his father.

“Don’t give me that look, kid!” groaned Han, pointing his finger towards his son. “You’re my little bandit and I will not let Dameron go further with you before I have a conversation with him.” added Han and Poe felt dreadful but at the same time, he couldn’t help to find the whole situation funny and he tried to hide his laugh in Ben’s chest, his lips brushing against Ben’s skin and the young man gasped before looking down at his lover. 

“Yeah! You can expect the same Solo!” screamed Kes and it was Poe’s turn to feel embarrassed, burying his face into Ben’s chest. 

His lover chuckled before softly kissing Poe’s forehead, showing his support. 

“You’re both idiots!” sighed Enfys, rolling up his eyes to the sky and it brought a dorky smile on Han and Kes’ lips. 

“But you love us for that.” smirked Han, wrapping an arm around the woman’s shoulder, Kes doing the same on the other side. 

“Yeah! I feel good to realize I’m the only one with a brain here.” grinned the woman and all men - Kes, Han and Ben included - protested before pouting when she laughed. 

Poe could still hear their parents bantering with each other when he felt Ben softly pushing his cock against Poe’s still hard one. The young pilot looked up at his lover, seeing his pupils dilated with need and his lips parted. 

“The sooner we get that conversation, the sooner we could take care of this.” whispered Ben.

“How romantic!” smirked Poe and he felt Ben pressing his arse, making Poe moaning.

“You know I’m not good with words.” whispered Ben, his hot breath caressing Poe’s lips and the young man smiled.

“But I’m sure you’re pretty talented with your tongue.” answered Poe with a wink and Ben burst in laugh.

“Who is romantic now?” grinned the young man and Poe didn’t care to answer, he simply kissed him again. 

Because Ben was right. They didn’t need words. Poe could feel Ben’s love for him in every breath, every caress, every look. 

“I love you.” breathed Poe against Ben’s lips and he felt Ben’s body relaxing against his. 

“I love you too.” whispered Ben and he kissed Poe again, softer and slower than before. 

When their lips separated, Ben wrapped his arms around Poe’s smaller body and cuddled him into his embrace, both men cherishing the contact. Poe felt grateful that the girls waited a few minutes, letting them reunite before appearing at their sides. 

Poe and Ben accepted the hands to help them standing back. Once they were on their feet, Poe presented officially Jessika to Ben and both didn’t wait a minute before bickering and Poe laughed, realizing that Jessika would have no problem to adapt to their new life. 

When Enfys, Kes and Han decided to leave, the younger group naturally followed them. Ben smiled down to Poe before taking his hand without hesitation. Yet, Poe could feel Ben’s hand shaking around his and the young pilot softly pressed it to show he loved it. 

“Ow!” protested Ben when suddenly Rose jumped on his back. “Easy, woman!” grumbled Ben, sounding annoyed but he instinctively held Rose’s legs wrapped around his waist with a hand. “I trained all morning.”

“But it was my turn.” smiled proudly Rose and Poe realized how hard it must be to resist her when she had something in mind.

“I’m a human being, you know! Not the personal ship of Tallie and you.” mumbled Ben and Poe couldn’t help to laugh. “You’re supposed to ally with me.” claimed a falsely outraged Ben and Poe couldn’t help to laugh harder. 

“Ladies!” grinned Poe and the three women looked at him. “I think you will have to find a new way to move.” he added and he saw Tallie and Rose pouting.

“Why?” grumbled Rose.

“Because he is mine now.” answered Poe with a wink before softly kissing Ben’s cheek, the young man’s face brightening with a proud smile. 

Ben softly bent towards Poe, their faces at the same level, Ben’s dark eyes piercing through Poe’s face and Poe wondered how much time it would take him to get used to him. He suspected the answer to be  _ never _ . 

“I love how that sounds.” whispered Ben before softly kissing Poe’s mouth.

“You will love how it tastes too.” answered Poe before deepening their kiss. 

Both men kissed under the light teasing of the girls and they separated after long seconds, Ben making a point to kiss Poe again every time Tallie or Rose were trying to talk to him, to bribe him to let them climb on his back again now that Poe had the priority. Poe couldn’t help to chuckle against Ben’s lips every time but he let him do it, amused. And also because he couldn’t have enough of Ben’s kisses. 

He always feared to have someone else involved between Ben and he. But at that right moment, he realized that he always had been wrong to think that. Nobody could come between Ben and he. It was like they always dreamt. Two of them. Fighting side by side to save the Galaxy. Together. 

With the girls. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
> Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
